


Cookie Jar

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam bakes cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Jar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).



This is stupid. Sam should be calling the next name on his list, seeing if Dr. Kimbra Sucharzewski has anything that might help Dean. Something that isn't Theophilus of Adana, because Sam might think both of them dead is better than Dean in hell but anything that involves Sam dead is something Dean won't agree to.

Flour and sugar and chocolate chips won't do a damn thing to save Dean. Yet here Sam is in the Food Lion collecting flour and sugar and chocolate chips. Dark chocolate chips as well as semisweet, since they're there. Peanut butter chips and mint chips. White chocolate, which isn't chocolate at all, but Dean likes them. Of course, Dean likes everything.

Back at the hotel room (an actual _hotel_ with an actual _kitchen_ , since they're on the run from the law again and they're fairly certain the feds know the Winchesters only stay in cheap motels), Sam spreads his prizes out on the table. He hasn't done this in years, but there's a recipe on the back of every chocolate chip bag. A three-quarter-cup scoop of brown sugar and the same of white (and hopefully the cookies will not suffer from being made with the bowl and spoons they use for the careful-with-the-proportions spellwork), a teaspoon vanilla, and stir; two eggs, and stir; salt, baking soda, and three three-quarter-cup scoops of flour, mix, and divide into several bowls so there can be several kinds of cookie.

Sam's got the peanut butter chip and the semisweet chip cookies cooling and is baking the dark chocolate chip cookies in the dinky toaster oven when Dean comes back from his exploration of the town's record store. Must have been a big store, for it to take that long.

Sam watches Dean's eyes light up at the sight of the cookies, then Dean plaster his mask back in place and come over to swipe a fingerful of the white chocolate chip dough and smear it on Sam's cheek. Sam smacks him. Dean grins, says "Hey, you've got some—" and moves to lick it off.

Oh yeah. That's why Sam's doing this.


End file.
